Backtracking
by Dopey-The Dopester
Summary: What happens when Kohona is in trouble and Sasuke is the only one who can save them? Will the traitor find out what happened in his absence? And who's the kid hanging around Sakura? reviews will be welcomed!
1. Chapter 1

Ok I call this story making up for my last failure. I once again apologize to my fans of YNM this didn't quite work out the way I planned an I would understand if you felt the need to burn me in a review. You may hate me but I still got nothing but love for you babe!

Chapter 1: Beautiful Nightmare

_**He headed towards the gates. This would be his last time walking these streets as a ninja of Kohona. Suddenly he paused. His confident steps because paranoid.**_

_**Would he have to fight two teammates in one night? **_

_**He prayed not, he didn't want to have to hurt her. He'd kill anyone. He had no feeling in his heart. He just knocked out his best friend. The pink haired girl turned her head toward him. **_

_**He walked on. **_

_**His heart was beating quickly. He'd rather not fight her but if he needed to he'd do so. Revenge is his goal. Killing the one person who had taken everything from him. Killing him before… before he got to her.**_

"_**I'd knew you would come this way. It's the only way out of the village."**_

Sasuke woke up in a cold sweat. This was getting old. Every night for the past month, the same dream about that night. The night he left his home for this hell with the evil snake basted. The night he chose revenge over everything. He was now a man at 17. he stood proud of his accomplishments. The death of his brother, and his understanding of why he had killed their family. Thought he should hate the council elders of Kohona, he knew they were long dead.

But why was he still here? He gained nothing but a headache from his "master." Truly that was an evil man. Though he did not take part in his brainwashed kidnapping, he did every little to stop it. He got out of bed, mentally preparing himself for another day of training. After getting dressed in his white robe he placed his Katana on his back and left the docile room.

"S-so good for you to join us S-Sasuke." The snake man said as Sasuke walked out of the building and into the sun. he heard sighs emit from the near by females. Sasuke struggled to not roll his eyes. No female ever appealed to him as more than a bedmate. He made no response to the snake.

"Today we march for the Village Hidden in the Leaf." He announced. Sasuke remained expressionless. He couldn't let the thoughts of panic surface. He would not allow this to happen.

How had he been so blind to the events that were to unfold? There would be a war. There would be killing. His old friends would see their last days at the end of a sword. He had to act and quickly for there was very little time.

For Orochimarua to move this army it would take at least five months. This was the entire Village of Sound after all. Tonight. He would leave tonight for him alone it was only going to take a matter of days. He spent the rest of the day next to the slimy son of a bitch in silence as he went over plans of invasion.

_Images of burning buildings clouded his vision. Civilians screaming in agony as they met there end. Flashes of his sensei and his best friend dead. All the life in Naruto's eyes were completely drained. His body lay broken and bloody with a kunai plunged deep into his heart. Kakashi lay near by, his eye missing. Taken for experimentation no doubt. But the last figure struck fear into his heart. Sakura's body lay underneath a man. Her innocence being ripped from her. She was fighting furiously but to no avail. She screamed. It seemed she knew not of his presence. She cried loudly the same name over and over. "Sasuke! Sasuke!"_

"Sasuke." He awoke form his day dream to the annoyance that was named Karin. Why on earth had he even entertained her? "I was wondering if we would have a repeat of the other night?" That's why. He looked t her for a moment, her red hair and glasses, and remembered how hard it was to picture someone else. "Hn." He said then left to his room.

He would leave tonight.

He waited patiently in his room for all to grow quiet

In the darkness of the night he rose. He would take nothing with him. Nothing but his sword. He silently made his way to the end of the town. The gate was the only way in or out. He paused for a moment. There sitting on the bench before him was Karin. She got up her kunai at the ready position.

"Stop, Sasuke-kun! I can't allow you to leave."

This was not amusing. He continued to approach her. He would not stop, not for her. It was not the same as the last time. Same script, different cast. Not the same feelings.

The endless devotion was there but that tug feeling he had felt when Sakura had offered to leave with him. He kept walking. Of course he saw her tears as she all out begged him, but she was not Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun, please! Don't leave! Stay, please! Stay with me!" Karin yelled from behind him. He stopped for a minute. He couldn't leave her awake to follow him. With in seconds he was behind her. "No." he said harshly before knocking her out. He couldn't find it in him to treat her like he had Sakura. He put his kunai away.

He started walking towards Kohona.

He knew she would wake up screaming bloody murder, alerting the entire Sound that he was gone. He took one last look at Sound. This was truly hell.

He spat on the ground and in a flash…. He was off.

So what do you think? You know what let me know in a review! I find that I'm saying this a lot but I truly am sorry to my fans of You Need Me. This time around things will be different. And this time your voices will be heard.! So reviews give me energy! And I use that energy to write!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I think I've hit my writing prime. I love writing this story and for those of you who like/read Twilight, I'm working on one!

Haven't picked a title so soon I'll set up a poll on my profile for some possible names for it.

Oh and another thing. I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

* * *

Chapter 2: Roman's Revenge

Just a quick over look on it, Bella is a 25 year old just getting out of a bad relationship, she stumbles upon an old time crush, Edward Cullen, and sparks fly… but what do the kids have to say about this?

She couldn't believe it. Once again she was put on patrol duty. Things could not get any worse. Sakura had been banned from the hospital on account of working too many hours. She then almost begged for a mission or something else to do. Instead she was given forest patrol. This had to be punishment for her earlier actions. Perhaps destroying Lady Tsunade's desk wasn't the best thing at the time, but it sure did feel like it.

"Hold it right there!" a creepy voice yelled in the distance. She froze, closing her eyes to get some idea of who was there. The charka signatures were due west, about 5km, from where she was. She ran quickly, her long pink strands of hair following her. At 2km she felt a shift. At first the three charka's were evenly matched, but suddenly one of them began to decrease at an astonishing rate. Sakura sped up but stopped just short of the clearing.

Two Sound nin were in battle position. The third figure laid motionless on the ground. She took out two smoke seals. "Release!" she whispered and smoke filled the entire area forcing the two nin to flea out of the clearing. She dashed in to pick up the poor man and quickly concealed there charka. She moved quickly through the trees, careful to make no sound, in fear of where the Sound nin might be lurking. She tried to get a look at the man on her, back but his hood made it impossible. She made it to the gates of Kohona.

"Tell Tsunade-sama we have a code blue!" Sakura yelled at the guards. "Yes Sakura-sama." One yelled and made his way to the tower to fetch Tsunade. Two other guards appeared with a flat bed to carry the man to the hospital.

"Sa-ku-ra." The man said as he was laid on to the stretcher. She stared at him wide eyed for a moment, but, with a swift motion, pulled back the man's hood.

"Uchiha." she spat as Sasuke smiled at her. She had no control over her next action, for it was basic instinct, from her private training. Day and night she punched the body bag as if he was standing right in front of her. So with out a second thought, her left hand came in contact with his jaw.

And he blacked out.

"Take this piece of shit to the infirmary. He is to be guarded at all time unless Tsunade or I say other wise." The ninjas nodded at the command and began the journey to the hospital. Sakura on the other hand vanished in a whirlwind of cherry blossoms. She reappeared in Team 7's old training ground.

"Mommy! Mommy!" A little boy with black hair ran out to her. She picked him up and held him close to her. "What has my little Satoru been up to?" the little boy giggles as she tickles him. "You're here early." Kakashi says jumping down from a nearby tree. She give him a look that says 'Don't ask'.

"We go by Aunt Tsu-tsu?" Satoru asks, his eyes brighten at the thought. Tsunade was very fond of the boy and loved to spoil him with gifts. "Yes, but you have to stay quiet until I've talked to her, ok?" the little boy nodded furiously. Tsunade was still at the hospital working on that basterd.

Sakura walked thought the village holding her son's hand as they were sure to get weird looks along their way. Kakashi shook his head lightly, "I guess that means Sasuke's home." The old man smiled behind the mask.

Sakura arrived in the hospitals ICU. "Satoru, you must stay still and keep quiet. Do you understand?" the boy nodded furiously while placing his finger on his lips, like he had been shown through out his life. Sakura ruffled his black hair then walked into the room.

Tsunade was going over a chart in her hands. The Uchiha was no longer in any life threatening danger, but the fact that he was here, in her village weighed on her mind. He would have to be kept under heavy surveillance for as long as he was in the hospital. Any further action would appear too harsh or to lenient for the time being. "So is he ok?"

Tsunade didn't even bother looking up she knew this wasn't how Sakura wanted to be seen. Even thought it was fine to be concerned with one's old teammate, the blossom of Kohona did not want to be considered the same little girl she was when he left. She had changed, in more ways than one. Her only family was sitting outside the door. She had seen death come close to taking everyone around her, but it didn't break her.

It only made her stronger. She gave birth to a son who she prayed would only know love in his life. And the only person who could possibly cause any pain to him was lying in a bed in the same room with her.

But why was she still concerned with his well being? She didn't know, let alone understand. She thought she severed all feeling for this man after she lost her family.

"He's ok, just exhausted. Seems as if he's been running for a good five or six days"

If only she knew how close to the truth she was. Saskue Uchiha had been on the running from a squad of Sound ninja for the last five days. On the last two days he fought them in order to on make such a big entrance into the village, unfortunately the ones that were sent had been Kabuto's elite force. They didn't need to eat or sleep let alone rest after traveling for 3 days straight.

"Have you told Nartuo, that he is back?" Tsunade asked carefully, hoping that she could snap her student out of he trance.

"Not yet."

Just then a loud bang was heard throughout the hospital. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I CANT SEE HIM? GODDAMNIT! HE IS MY TEAMMATE FOR FUCKS SAKES!"

Well some one must have told him.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If so a review would be lovely. Oh and check my profile for the poll on names for the new story!


End file.
